world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080914beausami2
(( This log takes place about a week after Beau has arrived on the Ark. )) -- chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 19:03 -- 07:03 CA: ((test)) 07:04 AA: (( bluh )) 07:05 CA: Beau wandered down the halls of the ark. Being restricted to just the bubble tended to get a little boring after a while. He sighed and continued walking... 07:06 AA: Sami comes out of her cabin, rubbing her eyes and yawning, headed toward the commissary. 07:07 CA: When Beau saw Sami, he almost looked shocked for moment, but it turned back into his usual tired but happy expression. "Sami, hi..."... 07:08 AA: Sami smiles and nods her head at Beau demurely. "Hi Beau." 07:13 CA: "How are you today?"... 07:15 AA: She smiles. "Not bad." She sighs, but her smile doesn't go away all the way. "Actually, I don't think I've felt this good since the Scratch." 07:19 CA: "Ah! I'm glad to hear that." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I've been well too, even if a little bored"... 07:20 AA: "Oh...sorry. I spend so much time studying lately. I started so I could try to live up to my memories of you....of her." 07:20 AA: "But then I found out Doir is like three times smarter than me, and now I just kind of....want to be smarter for ME." 07:23 CA: "And that's a pretty great breakthrough!"... 07:24 AA: "But I guess it's made me less fun to hang around." 07:26 CA: "Nope, you're still pretty fun!"... 07:26 AA: "Hey! You want to play chess? I haven't played with anyone since..." she trails off. "...but one of the books I've been studying is that book she gave me months ago." 07:26 CA: "That seems like it'd be great, I'd love to" He smiles... 07:28 AA: Sami leads him to a spot in the commissary and decaptchalogs a familiar chessboard and pieces. 07:28 AA: "You want white, or black?" 07:29 CA: "I'll take black"... 07:31 AA: Sami nods, and starts setting up the pieces, then makes her opening move. 07:31 AA: "How are you adjusting?" 07:31 AA: "To....you know. All the stuff that's different here?" 07:32 CA: "Eeeh, it's quite the leap" he says as he moves a piece... 07:33 CA: "Not everyone is as... welcoming as you or Doir..."... 07:33 AA: "What? Really? Has anyone been giving you trouble?" 07:34 CA: "I wouldn't call it trouble, just that some believe the dead should stay dead"... 07:36 AA: Sami grunts and rolls her eyes. "Let me guess--Nate and Rilset?" 07:37 CA: "I haven't seen Rilset much, but if he's anything like the one in my session, I could imagine why he'd avoid me"... 07:38 CA: "But yes, Nate is less than happy about my return it seems"... 07:38 AA: "Don't worry about it. Nate has drawn further and further away from all of us." 07:38 AA: "He probably wouldn't be any happier to see you if you had never died." 07:39 AA: She sighs. "Sorry. Nate's kind of a sore subject for me." 07:41 CA: "Oh, I'm sorry" He glues his eyes to the chessboard, planning his next move... 07:42 CA: It looks like he feels bad about hitting a sore spot... 07:42 AA: "No, I don't mean like that. It doesn't make me upset when you bring him up. I'm just sorry that I probably sound like a jerk for getting tired of his shit when he's been a friend for so long." 07:45 CA: "I see, well you don't sound like a jerk."... 07:45 CA: "If anything I sound bad for complaining about it"... 07:46 AA: "No, not at all. Nate's been an ass lately." 07:47 CA: "It's because he was only in it for protection against Jack. Now that he's dead, Nate has no reason to stick around. He told me himself"... 07:48 AA: "Yeah. That's pretty much it. He doesn't want to be our friend anymore, or be part of the team." 07:48 AA: Sami shrugs. "For a long time I fought it, trying to make him part of our group....but if he doesn't want to be part of the group, I'm tired of trying to force him." 07:50 CA: "and that's ok. All you can do is be yourself. Not everyone is going to be your ally"... -- arcaneArtisan AA is now an idle chum! -- 08:04 AA: She sighs. "Yeah....that's a long way from what I thought when I started this game though. Check, by the way." She nods toward the move she just made. "So....you don't think I've lost my way?" 08:08 CA: "I think you should think about it like one of those novels you read"... 08:09 CA: "You're going through your plot, and it's changing you. It might not seem like it's for the better, but in the end I think you'll get a happily ever after"... 08:09 AA: Sami gives a weary chuckle. "I don't know if I believe in happily ever after anymore. But it's sweet of you to say." 08:09 CA: "If the main character never changed throughout the book, it wouldn't be very good, would it?"... 08:10 CA: Beau moved a rook to take Sami's offending piece.... 08:10 AA: "Maybe..." She looks away and blushes a little. "...but I don't know if I'm really the girl you fell in love with anymore." 08:11 CA: "No, you aren't the girl I fell in love with, but you're the girl that changed and I still loved her."... 08:12 AA: Sami blushes harder and looks at her feet. 08:12 AA: "It really is just like old times when I'm with you, sometimes." 08:15 CA: Beau blushes a little. He feels like there's something he's supposed to say but it won't come out... 08:15 AA: Sami sits in awkward silence for a moment. "...you know, Libby thinks we should give it a go." She doesn't look up from her feet. 08:18 AA: "...I'm just so worried. I've never been attracted to a boy before....but I was never attracted to girls before you, either. And I feel the same things around you I did around her. But I would hate to lead you on only to find out later that I can't..." she trails off. 08:20 CA: "Sami..."... 08:20 AA: "...I keep wanting to protect you. Stop you from deciding to take the chance that I might break your heart. But Libby's right. I should trust you to make your own decisions." 08:20 AA: She finally looks up at him, looking nervous. 08:21 AA: "So if you want to try....we're going to have to take it slow. Even slower than the first time." 08:21 AA: "...but if you want to take the chance..." 08:22 CA: Beau is, by now, a stark red. His wide white eyes provide a great contrast as he tries to stutter out a response... 08:22 AA: "...well. You are the Heir of Light, right? Maybe you'll get lucky." 08:22 AA: She sits for a beat before realizing what she said and then blushes harder. "I mean....maybe you'll luck out!" 08:22 AA: "Not....I wasn't trying to say..." 08:22 AA: "Oh shit. I'm fucking this up." She looks at her feet again. 08:23 CA: Slowly, a small chuckle comes out of the blue screened boy... 08:23 CA: "Wow uh... the tables sure have turned huh?"... 08:24 AA: Sami looks down at the chessboard. 08:24 AA: "Aw dammit! I thought I was doing so good, too!" 08:25 CA: "Last time it was you who was all shocked silent... and..." He reaches forward, moving Sami's queen into place. "Checkmate... you win..."... 08:26 AA: "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't know if I could ever forgive myself if I end up breaking your heart, Beau." 08:27 CA: "Sami... The day you break my heart is the day pigs fly"... 08:28 AA: She hunches her shoulders, looking nervous. "But what if it turns out I really am a lesbian? I'm not certain I'm not just leading you on." 08:29 AA: "...but I do know I've never felt this way about a boy before. Just like I never felt that way about a girl until Beau." 08:29 CA: "Well if you are, you wouldn't break my heart, because you can't control that."... 08:32 AA: "Okay. If you're sure. Then....we can try dating. But like I said, we're going to have to take it slow. Let me get used to the whole....boy thing." 08:32 CA: "If it's something you'd be willing to try... well there are somethings I should tell you..."... 08:32 AA: Sami cocks her head. "Like what?" 08:32 CA: "And if you don't want to date after I tell you I understand but um..."... 08:32 AA: Sami looks concerned. "What? What's wrong?" 08:33 CA: "In my session... the Sami in that timeline..."... 08:33 CA: "Have you heard of a mental disorder called 'PTSD'?"... 08:33 AA: Sami nods. "Some of the Colonel's war buddies had it." 08:34 AA: "It sucks." 08:34 CA: "Yeah, I know firsthand..."... 08:34 CA: He avoids looking her in the eye, almost afraid of her reaction... 08:34 AA: "Oh....because of what happened to her?" 08:35 CA: "Yeah... Nightmares... Flashbacks... all that not so fun stuff..."... 08:36 CA: "So...If you don't want to have to deal with me freaking out sometimes, I understand if you want to nip this in the bud..."... 08:36 AA: "I know a thing or two about nightmares. Did she ever..." Sami thinks for a minute how best to ask in a non triggering way. "Did she have those....night terrors?" She puts emphasis on the last two words. 08:37 CA: "Yes, Sami's dreamself in that timeline was also taken by... him"... 08:37 AA: "On this side, Beau would sometimes sleep beside me, so if I woke up screaming, she could hold my hand and calm me down." 08:39 AA: "I'm not ready to sleep beside you yet or anything....actually, I'm not even sure if ghosts sleep. But I could do the same for you. I owe you....or rather, I owe her, and your Sami owes you, so....I don't know, I'm just saying..." she sighs. 08:39 AA: "...I don't mind helping you through tough times, Beau." 08:39 AA: "But....is being around me going to make things worse for you?" 08:42 CA: "I'm not sure... but I'm willing to take the risk honestly..."... 08:45 AA: "Okay." She sighs. "Then let's give this a shot." She looks around. "Do ghosts eat? I was about to get breakfast. We could eat together. As a....y'know....date." 08:46 AA: She re-captchalogs the chess set. 08:47 CA: "It'd be my pleasure" He gets up and offers her his arm... 08:48 AA: She accepts takes his arm, and they walk together toward the kitchen.